Hisame
Hisame is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Hisame is the son of Hinata. Like the other children of Fates, Hisame was placed in the Deeprealms to protect him from the war. In his Paralogue, Hinata visits Hisame in his Deeprealm but is shocked to see that he does not greet him as usual. Hinata just shakes his head and says that Hisame is going through the "rebellious phase". Hisame, feeling that he can live just fine on his own, runs off. However, he accidentally runs through the portal out of his Deeprealm and winds up into the normal world. Suddenly, he is ambushed by Faceless and is surprised that his father has to deal with such creatures on a regular basis. Hinata follows Hisame and makes a timely rescue. Happy to see that his father rushed into the battlefield to save him, Hisame vows to fight by his side this time. Although he is adamant in following his own path, Hinata persuades him to join the army, which he accepts so that they could spend more time together. After the battle, he goes back to his Deeprealm to say farewell to his friends before returning to the army. He becomes a retainer to Kiragi in the Heirs of Fate DLC, mirroring his father's relationship with Kiragi's father. Personality He has a serious and stubborn personality, while being careful about everything he does. His supports with Kiragi show that he is often concerned with his father's actions around Kiragi's father, believing that such actions are "deplorable". As it turns out, Hinata's issues with women passed onto Hisame, just in a different way; Hinata is incredibly gullible with women, whereas Hisame often has difficulty talking with them. Hisame enjoys pickles and makes them himself, which seems to be the basis for most of his support conversations. Additionally, his obsession of them goes to the extent that if anyone degrades pickles, as shown in his C Support with Selkie, he becomes rather defensive about it to the point he tries persuading the person to like them. In his B support with Corrin, it's revealed he has a love for pickles because his father hates them. His supports with Selkie show that he keeps a years' worth of pickled food in his tent. It is revealed in Hisame's supports with his father that Hinata named his sword, Hisamaru, in honor of Hisame. In his supports with Velouria, it reveals that he is creeped out by bugs. Hisame also likes bonsai trees, as shown in his supports with Ophelia. He is the youngest elder in the army. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Katana - C |Item = Iron Katana}} As an Enemy Xenologue 18 - IV: Light's Sacrifice |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates These are Hisame's default growth rates, to get his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Hisame's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growths. |50% |40% |0% |40% |40% |25% |30% |20% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *Corrin (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kana (Female) *Selkie *Mitama *Caeldori *Rhajat *Sophie *Midori *Velouria (Revelation only) *Ophelia (Revelation only) Other Supports *Hinata *Hisame's mother *Corrin (Male) *Asugi *Shigure (Can also be his brother) *Kiragi *Percy (Revelation only) *Kana (Male) - If Hisame is his father or brother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Hisame will receive whatever secondary class that Corrin has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her Quotes Refer to ''Hisame/Quotes. Possible Endings '''Hisame - Pickle Pro (冷静沈着の侍 Calm Samurai) : After the war, Hisame retired from combat and turned to research and teaching. Hinata was disappointed, but Hisame went on to become one of the most respected professors of his era. ; Hisame and Corrin (Birthright) : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Hisame and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Hisame gave up his sword and focused on supporting others as a scholar and teacher. ; Hisame and Caeldori : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Hisame and Kana : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his/her deeds. ; Hisame and Midori : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. ; Hisame and Mitama : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Hisame and Ophelia : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Hisame and Rhajat : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved--the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Hisame and Selkie : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Hisame and Sophie : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Hisame and Velouria : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Hisame is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Hisame (氷雨) means Chilly Rain or Hail. Trivia *Hisame shares his Japanese voice actor, Mitsuhiro Ichiki, with his father, Hinata, and also with Donnel from Awakening. *Hisame shares his English voice actor in Fire Emblem Fates, Roger Rose, with Takumi and Niles. *Hisame was voted the 27th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book Hisame was planned to be Hinata’s younger twin brother. They scrapped the idea because there would have been too many 1st generation swordmasters. Gallery B03-071N artwork.jpg|Hisame as a Samurai by Enji Kazura. B07-088HN artwork.jpg|Hisame as a Swordmaster by Shu Fujikawa. B07-089N artwork.jpg|Hisame as a Samurai by Shu Fujikawa. Cipher Hisame.png|Hisame as a Samurai in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-088HN.png|Hisame as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-089N.png|Hisame as a Samurai in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Hisame confession.jpg|Hisame's confession scene. Hisame.png|Hisame's portrait. FEF Hisame Twitter Icon.png|Hisame's official twitter icon. FEF Hisame My Room Model.png|Hisame's Private Quarters model. Hisame.jpg|Possible hair colors for Hisame Hisame Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Hisame's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters